Un hechizo Navideño
by kana-asuki
Summary: Del reto Literario:Un regalo para navidad. Nadie debería de pasar solo la navidad, ¿Verdad Canadá? Y tampoco nadie debería hacer enojar a una mujer- Ah soy una mujer, y soy… ¡Gorda!- grito el francés.Dedicado a: ChibiKar


_**Título:**_ Un Hechizo Navideño

_**Resumen:**_ Nadie debería de pasar solo la navidad, ¿Verdad Canadá? Y tampoco nadie debería hacer enojar a una mujer- Ah soy una mujer, y soy… ¡Gorda!- grito el francés.

_**Dedicado a:**_ _**ChibiKar**_, espero y te guste, me tarde mucho en pensar que escribirte.

_**Aclaraciones: **_No Parejas, si se da a entender una (que no lo dudo) es porque de plano no pude evitarlo, ya está en mi sangre (¿?), otra cosa, incluí pequeños pedazos de la canción This love de The Verónicas, no sabía cómo meter la frase de la canción que me pedias, espero y sea de tu agrado.

_**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Save me from my emptiness<strong>_

Navidad, época de amor y paz, donde todo el mundo pretende que se quiere y se ama, donde nadie tiene que estar solo, ¿porque habrías de ser tú la excepción?...

-Oigan siento que falto que invitaran a alguien- se dijo pensativa la Húngara- ¿Quién falta?- miro a todos los presentes intentando encontrar una pista del personaje faltante- Debe ser tu imaginación- contesto Austria- Bueno sabiendo que no falta nadie comencemos con los preparativos de navidad…

Cercas de ahí un pequeño canadiense y su oso se encontraban sentados a las afueras del edificio- No puedo creer que nos hayan cerrado las puertas- comento triste el canadiense esperando al conserje a que le abriera

_**De regreso en la reunión**_

Y bien, con esto damos por terminada la reunión- comento Alemania despistadamente pues el italiano menor estaba colgado de su brazo pidiéndole pasta- Yo no estoy de acuerdo en las tareas que se nos encargaron- protesto la Belga enojada- ¿Por qué tenemos que limpiar y decorar siempre nosotras?- comento enojada Belarús- No se quejen es lo que les toco, además son mujeres eso se les da bien- comento machistamente el coreano ganándose una mirada de enojo de las mujeres presentes.

La sala se quedó en silencio un momento- Bien, un hombre les ayudara- comento sin mucho interés el Británico- ¿pero quién?- comento el español.

En eso la puerta se abrió mágicamente, a los ojos de los demás, claro está que Canadá había, por fin, ingresado a la sala- Bro- exclamo feliz el americano extrañamente- él les ayudara, ahora si the Hero tiene cosas que hacer- salió rápidamente de la sala junto con varias naciones.

-Pero que les pasa- grito colérica Taiwán- Esto ¿Me pueden decir que paso?- pregunto tímidamente el canadiense, esperando como siempre ser ignorado- Aww Canadá- Ucrania lo abrazo tiernamente, creando una gran sorpresa en el mencionado- También eres ignorado como nosotras- todas las presentes lo miraron con lastima- Pero esto se acabó- anuncio la húngara enojada.

**Una linda mañana de un lindo veinticuatro de Diciembre**

_**You took my hand**_

Todas las naciones se encontraban en el mismo hotel reunidas, la mayoría estaban durmiendo, pero no todo era calmado- ¡Ah!- se escuchó el grito del francés por todo el lugar- Oh mon dieu- se escuchaban los dramáticos sollozos del francés- ¿Quién entra primero?- pregunto el español afuera de la habitación aun somnoliento- Maldito francés déjanos dormir Git- el inglés salió tallándose sus ojos.

De repente la puerta fue abierta por el Aweson Prusia quien traía una mascarilla verdad en la cara- Rayos Francis no ves que tengo que dormir bien- la habitación se encontraba en completa oscuridad- ¿Francis?- entraron las demás naciones aun adormiladas- Ah- volvió a gritar el francés al verlos- ¿Qué rayos les paso?- grito desde su rincón oscuro- todas las naciones lo miraron intrigadas y comenzaron a voltear a verse llevándose una gran sorpresa- ¡Pero que…!- múltiples idiomas se escucharon en ese momento.

-PERO QUE RAYOS LE PASO AL HERO- grito espantado el americano al verse hecho un… una linda señorita- WTF?- grito el inglés al ver su nuevo cuerpo- De que se quejan- hablo el francés dramático- todos se miraban sorprendidos- ya sal Francis no puedes estar peor que nosotros-comento el español tocando su cuerpo de, ahora, mujer.

El francés lentamente salió de su rincón y grito - ¡Ahh soy una mujer!, y soy… ¡Gorda!- grito al momento que permitió que le pegara la luz para mostrar su versión femenina, pero con unos cuantos, cientos, de kilos más y una cara llena de granos e imperfecciones- ¡que rayos me paso!- grito espantado el pobre francés- Ve ~ Doitsu Doitsu tu yo mujer es muy linda ve ~- se oyó la voz del italiano, versión mujer, hablarle a un sonrojado, oh debería decir sonrojada, alemán.

Después del alboroto matinal, en el cual todas las naciones eran mujeres, bueno no todas las naciones

- Ah porque nos pasó esto, aru- cometo el chino, al cual no se le notaba mucho la diferencia en su cambio de genero- Esto…- se escuchó una dulce y ¿Varonil voz?- Pero que injusto- Golpeo el estadunidense la mesa- Porque tú eres hombre aun, y the Hero es ahora la mujer maravilla- grito mientras pequeñas lagrimas cubrían sus ojos

- Esto yo…- Tu eres el Culpable- sintió una aura amenazadora proveniente de, la ahora, Noruega- Oh Noru enojada es más aterrador- comenzó a temblar de miedo la Danés.

Todas las demás naciones transformadas miraron con enojo al canadiense y antes de que pudieran golpearlo la ucraniana llego a abrazarlo- Matthew gracias por Desvelarte con nosotras limpiando el salón de fiestas- Hermana, ¿él se la pasó toda la noche contigo? Da- pregunto con su típico tono inocente- Ah sí, también estuvieron Lily, Bélgica y Taiwán- miro a su hermano y corrió a abrazarlo- Oh Rusia te vas tan lindo de mujer.

_**You told me it'd be ok**_

Todas las naciones se encontraban en el salón de fiestas- Vaya así que los machistas ahora son mujeres, ¿Qué ironía?- comento Hungría molesta- ¿No entiendo porque Canadá no se convirtió en una?- pregunto extrañado el británico mirando al mencionado

- Porque él no se burló de nuestro género- comento simplemente la belga mientras le pasaba unas cajas al canadiense para que comenzara a adornar el salón- è ingiusto- grito enojado la italiana mayor- ¿solo por eso él puede seguir siendo hombre?- miro de nuevo al canadiense, quien ya estaba más que cohibido por tanta atención recibida en un día

- Me gustaría ser invisible como siempre- comento en voz baja, siendo escuchado por varias naciones- Bueno ya que están así comiencen a ayudar- llego Belarús con más cajas- Tal vez si cooperamos más regresemos a nuestra forma normal.

Así todas las naciones comenzaron a trabajar unidos, como debe de ser, sorprendiéndose de lo hábil que era el ya no tan invisible canadiense, la mayoría sintió un poco de culpa al siempre ignorarlo, de la misma manera valoraron más el trabajo que las naciones femeninas hacían.

Y por una extraña razón todos pudieron convivir un momento de paz, de alegría, sin guerras o peleas, aunque si uno que otro drama por el francés que aún seguía deprimido por su recién adquirida fealdad.

_**Even if i leave you now**_

Porque soy gorda y fea- lloraba el francés en una esquina del salón

- No es importante el aspecto físico, Francia siempre será Francia sin importar el aspecto- comento tímidamente el canadiense antes de entregarle un fino pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas- Merci- hablo con la voz apagada

- tienes razón- se levantó rápidamente- yo siempre seré bello- corrió rápidamente a su cuarto para arreglarse- vaya sí que sabes calmar al Frog- comento Inglaterra mientras intentaba amarrar su cabello- sí que es problemático tener el pelo largo- comento el español mientras Bélgica le arreglaba el cabello- lo sé, no sabes cómo es cuidarlo.

_**And it breaks my heart**_

así se dio paso a la noche, la mayoría de las naciones estaban vestidas de la mejor manera posible, el francés regreso con un extraordinario cambio

- Wow Francis si todas las gorditas se arreglaran como tú el Aweson yo les haría más caso- el francés lo miro indignado- todos somos bellos por dentro sin importar su físico- camino a la mesa de bocadillos y comenzó a comer rápidamente- vaya si le afecto ser mujer- comento España mientras abrazaba a los italianos- son tan lindas- el mayor de los gemelos lo golpeó fuertemente- cállate bastardo.

_**Even if i'm not around**_

El salón estaba reinado por una armoniosa aura, llena de risas y alegrías- Quiero proponer un brindis- hablo feliz Taiwán- Por una no tan peculiar navidad- completo Hungría- Porque por una vez todos somos iguales en todos los sentidos…

_**I wont give in**_

Y no fingimos amor solo por un día- hablo la isleña- comprendemos al fin los sentimientos de los más olvidados- cometo ucrania mirando al canadiense que cuidaba de su hermano y su ex tutor ya borracho…

_**I can't give up**_

Brindemos porque las diferencias, tanto de géneros y de culturas no importen- hablo el británico ya borracho mientras una extraña luz comenzaba a rodearlo- porque aprendamos que lo físico no es siempre lo importante- alentó el francés siendo apoyado por su dúo de amigos mientras otra luz los iluminaba.

Porque el mundo que nos rodea algún día pueda estar en paz, aru- hablo el chino junto con todos sus hermanos mientras una luz los iluminaba- por un mundo en el que el temor no exista, da- el ruso y los bálticos fueron iluminados lentamente.

Por los seres que no hablan, pero con sus acciones nos muestran que el mundo puede cambiar- hablo el finlandés mirando al sueco, mientras una luz alumbraba a los nórdicos.

Y porque los seres que no sobre salen sean notados, porque sus pequeñas acciones pueden cambiar el mundo, porque son héroes como nosotros pero sin fama- hablo energéticamente el estadounidense mientras una fuerte luz iluminaba a todos los americanos.

_**On this love**_

Porque todo lo que callamos o ignoramos también tome importancia- hablo tímidamente el canadiense- aquello que lastimamos sea compensado y aquellos que sufren o son ignorados puedan llegar a ser felices, tal y como me siento hoy- la luz ilumino el cuarto mientras el reloj anunciaba las doce de la noche- Feliz Navidad- hablaron al uniso todas las naciones…

_**Even if i leave you now And it breaks my heart**_

La luz lleno el salón de una cálida sensación, todos brindaron felices, olvidándose de que esa mañana amanecieron como otras personas.

_**Even if i'm not around I wont give in**_

Lentamente la luz comenzó a desaparecer mientras que las naciones se abrazaban deseándose lo mejor- Feliz navidad- se escuchó la alegre voz de las naciones una vez más.

_**I can't give up**_

Se separaron del abrazo y se miraron asombrados- Ahh soy bello y masculino otra vez- grito el francés feliz- somos…- comento el holandés- de nuevo- terminaron la mayoría de las naciones

-y volverán a ser los mismos tontos de siempre- comento Hungría mientras recogía los platos sucios de la mesa- No- le detuvo Austria.

Todos se acercaron y juntos limpiaron la mesa- Este será un nuevo año, una nueva era- comento el coreano- donde todos seamos iguales- menciono el americano pasando de lado del canadiense- en el que todos seremos queridos- regreso con un regalo- feliz navidad Matthie…

Porque jamás volveré a ser olvidado- pensó el canadiense mientras miraba a los demás convivir.

_**I can't give up  
>On this love…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok no creí que me quedaría tan largo, y menos que terminaría así, no sé qué me paso mientras escribía, la idea original era otra, pero al final termino así, espero y te guste, enserio me esforcé en esto, de Nuevo feliz navidad por atrasado y año Nuevo.<strong>_


End file.
